It hurts
by Melonyable
Summary: Suzume met Kiyoshi in the hospital but they hadn't seen each other for half a year because of a certain event. In the middle of the year she transfers to Seirin without knowing who's already there.( Rating T because I'm not sure what's going to happen to my precious babies) Oc x Kiyoshi
1. Prologe

Just as I had opened the door, a shattering sound was heard. Scaredas I was, I looked around to find the source of this loud scatter and soon found it. Someone had broken the glass of my rooms window with an orange ball. Slowly my legs started moving towards the basketball and when I had reached it, lifted it up to examine it. The ball was quite light and the grip was already worn out. Sighing, looking at the shards of the broken window, I looked up and out just to see the one who had thrown this orange orb and the culpritwas found right away. A tall boy was looking through the window from outside with an apologizing smile plastered on his face. "Teppei..."I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry for breaking your window," he said while sitting on my small white bed." It wasn't on purpose, you know."

I placed the tea cup I was holding on a table and a frown showed itself on my face." Well I know that but shouldn't you apologize to someone else instead? It's not my home after all." Tauntingly I looked at him " Don't throw around that ball so carelessly in a place like this."

* * *

_You know... I got to know Teppei a few months ago. We first met in the hospital waiting room, where he had a check-up for his injured knee and out of the blue he started talking to me. I don't know why and I don't even care that much about it but I know that talking to him made me feel comfortable and happy. It didn't matter how my physical conditions were at that moment, I felt completely at ease as we talked and slowly we started seeing each other more often since both of us were supposed to be hospitalised for a while and our friendship grew with every day passing by._

* * *

"Suzume what's wrong?"He asked me with a careful tone in his voice. Probably I didn't look too well and the way I cowered in the corner with my legs pulled towards my chest didn't make it any better. Though, I didn't want to answer him. I just couldn't tell him what was going on without crying and that was the least thing I wanted to do. I knew he cared and I knew that he would be disappointed in me for not trusting him but telling him the truth was not an option for me... How could anyone tell their only friend something like that? There was a possibility that I would never see him again...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

I started this story in a boring "business study" course at college and will try to keep it updated but I can't promise anything because it's quite demanding to study in my opinion. I hope you enjoy my little story and I'd love to get some reviews on it. If there's something you want to say, please do it.

Bye and love you ( 0 30)


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around as clueless as I was, quite frightened by this new environment. After half a year in the US, I had come back to the country I called my home. Back then, when I had arrived in the US I was so baffled by how different this culture was, but now that I was back to Japan it was a shock how used I had gotten to the American culture.

* * *

Slightly anxious I looked at the building I was about to enter. "So this is the school I'm going to attend..." I muttered and with that I walked through the door. I knew the school had been opened only a few years ago and that I was supposed to take a trip to the office to tell them I had arrived but in the end I was too disorientated to find it and after half an hour I gave up. Even though I didn't feel too good about it, I knocked at the door of a classroom to ask for directions and opened the door. "I'm sorry for intruding but could someone please tell me how I find the office?"I stuttered quite intimidated by the broad shouldered teacher I was facing. The teacher who was giving a lecture at that moment made some girl walk me there and on the way she introduced herself to me as Riko Aida. Apparently she was the coach of the basketball team, which I couldn't believe at first since she was most likely my age or even younger than that. At least her non-existing boobs made her seem very young to me. We had a nice chat on our way to the office because she noticed that the wallpaper of my phone which displayed Avery Bradley and I told her that an important friend of mine was a basketball player and right away I was invited to watch the basketball teams training and be their manager if I enjoyed it. I couldn't believe how nice this girl was to a stranger like me and in a blink of an eye we had reached the office. It was great to know that the people here were nice and that I had already made something like a friend and feeling much better, I entered the office to talk to the principal.

* * *

A while after I had entered the office, I came back out of there. Finally I knew which class I was assigned to and made my way towards my new classroom. Suddenly I felt anxious again. How would they react? Would I be accepted? Would I be liked or even be popular? It didn't matter if I was going to be popular or not but I wanted to have at least some friends.

After a few minutes of looking for the right class, I found the door and knocked. Soon after that someone called out that I should come in. Shyly I entered the room and to my surprise the teacher already knew who I was and why I was there. Cheerfully he led me in front of the class and told me to introduce myself but suddenly a boy jumped up. I felt like my heart stopped the second I looked at him. It was so unbelievable. As surreal as it was, Teppei was standing in front of me. His wide opened eyes staring at me. "Is that really you Suzume-chan?"

Without my notice I started shaking and my voice stuttered as I replied to this beloved friend of mine. "Teppei... I can't believe it. I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry for not contacting you..."

Suddenly a clapping sound made it's way to my ear. The teacher told me I should have a privat talk in privacy and not with everyone listening and that I should introduce myself properly to the class and that's what I did. Still shaking I started my introduction. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Suzume Kirihara and I've been in the USA for half a year but came back a few days ago. Please treat me well."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well I'm gonna continue this story and know now what it is going to be about (/o vo)/ Let me surprise you with my stupidity. Well it's not stupid but I feel like the way I write this story is weird :o

Love you all my little birdies (o 3o)

bye bye


End file.
